


Welcome to Christmasland

by yaoichan12



Series: Mirror Mirror [2]
Category: NOS4A2 (TV 2019), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmasland (NOS4A2), Dimension Travel, Family, Humor, M/M, Mirror Universe, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: While studying a stargate portal device, Mirror Jim accidentally falls through and into a different universe. He winds up outside of Christmasland, Charlie Manx's endscape. Charlie looks strangely like Jim's husband but human.Separated from his family, Jim is welcomed into Charlie's world warmly and soon Charlie's children, and Charlie himself, want Jim to stay and be Daddy Christmas to Charlie's Father Christmas.What will Spock do once he finally finds his mate?Star Trek/NOS4A2 crossover
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock
Series: Mirror Mirror [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919383
Comments: 28
Kudos: 61





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same Mirror Jim and Spock from my Mirror Mirror story. I was watching NOS4A2 and got the idea and decided their mirror family was the best one for a crossover :D 
> 
> I should post the next chapter of Mirror Mirror as Pon Far is coming up

“You’re being a meanie, daddy!”

At first the words hurt him but as the his youngest kept trying to slam a sliding door, Jim tried his best not to smile in amusement. The boy continuously banged on the control panel to get the door to close quickly but it was only making it slid out a bit then go back in over and over. Biting his bottom lip, he watched SJ getting more and more frustrated by the door not cooperating.

“Honey…” Jim tried but SJ let out a little growl before banging hard on the panel one more time, causing the door to finally slam closed. Putting a hand over his mouth, Jim had to laugh a little bit.

“Why are you a meanie?”

Jim glanced over his shoulder at his husband standing in the doorway from their room. “Because he’s six, almost seven and I won’t let him go down to engineering with Sebastian and the twins to help Scotty with some minor engineering stuff.”

“Wow, you are meanie,” Spock told him. He opened his arms for Jim who waddled over and into his arms. He rested his chin on Spock’s shoulder as strong arms wrapped around him.

Jim sniffled. “He’ll have his birthday and kahs-wan when we get back from this little science expedition.”

“Mmm.”

“My baby is getting big.”

“We are expecting a new baby.”

“True.” Jim looked into Spock’s eyes. “I’m not really a meanie, right?”

“Well, you didn’t let me…”

“If the end of that sentence has anything do with sex, Spock,” Jim warned.

.

.

.

“You’re not a meanie, ashayam,” Spock changed his tune. 

“But SJ said…”

“SJ is six and wants to everything his older brothers do. Engineering is dangerous and SJ has a habit of following shiny objects or ideas to unsafe conclusions. Remember our family trip in January?”

“Nearly went right off that cliff following a butterfly.”

“And who was following SJ and the butterfly?”

Jim snorted. “Neither of us fell.”

“Thanks to me.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jim snuggled into Spock’s embrace. “I also think he’s overdue for a nap. Him and Simon.”

“I don’t need a nap.”

Jim twisted in Spock’s arms and saw Simon sitting in the corner with his dinosaur robotics kit. “How long have you been there?”

Simon raised his slanted brows. “The whole time.”

“Really?”

“Wow, daddy, you are a meanie. Forgetting your own child sitting in the corner.”

Jim sniffled and went back to cuddling Spock. “We need new sons.”

Spock touched Jim’s baby bump. “We will have a new baby soon enough.”

* * *

Sitting up in bed later that night, Jim read over reports from the science team on board. They had picked up an anomaly on the long rang scanner. Something had pinged and they were unsure what it was. Jim had ordered a new course to the destination.

_Knock knock_

Spock stirred beside Jim but didn’t wake. Jim called for the door to open which it did, sliding to the side and revealing SJ standing there in his footie pajamas and holding a stuffed sloth. Jim put his PADD to the side and motioned the boy into the room.

“What’s up, little guy?” Jim asked when SJ stood beside the bed.

SJ clutched his sloth to his chest. “I’m sorry for calling you a meanie today.”

“Oh honey, it’s alright.”

“No.” SJ shook his head. “I shouldn’t have called you a meanie. You’re not a meanie. You’re the best daddy.”

Jim opened his arms and SJ leaned forward and into the embrace. “Thank you for apologizing, sweetie. I only want to keep you safe and engineering isn’t a safe place for little boys. Or Sylar. I didn’t let Sylar go down there either.”

“’m a big boy,” SJ muttered.

“You are almost a big boy.” Jim held SJ away from him and touched his cheek. “You are still too young to follow your big brothers and do everything they are allowed to do. Give it time. It’s no rush to be big. Stay little for as long as you can.”

SJ nodded. “Will I still be little when I complete my kahs-wan?”

Jim smiled. “Just a tiny bit, but afterwards, you’ll get a new little sibling. And guess what?”

SJ grinned a big grin. “I get to be their big brother and boss them around!”

“You do. And they’ll have to listen because you’ll be the boss.”

“Yep!” SJ looked passed his daddy to his sa-mekh on the bed. “He’s snoring.”

Jim glanced to the loaf beside him. Spock was sprawled out under the covers on his back, snoring away in his sleep. “He gets it from grandpa.” Jim took SJ’s sloth and brought it down hard on Spock’s face. Spock woke with a start, looking around wildly until blinking and settling his gaze on Jim and SJ.

“What?”

SJ laughed and took his sloth back. “Good night.”

“Night night, baby.”

SJ turned and left the room, the door closing behind him.

“What?” Spock asked again, looking up at Jim.

“You snore.”

“I do not,” Spock scoffed before turning on his side and cuddled against Jim. “You snore.”

* * *

Jim rubbed his bump and watched his mate poking around an ancient relic a few days later. It reminded Jim of a stargate he’d seen in an old Terran show. They had been on route to spend a few weeks exploring some deep space when an anomaly pinged on their ship’s sensors. Following the ping, they found a class L planetoid at the edge of a nebula. They had sent down probes to check out the surface but Jim wanted to go down and explore. In another life, he’d have been on ships exploring, discovering things, going where no man had gone before.

Jim glanced behind him to the six Spock clones he had borne. _Another life indeed but I wouldn’t trade my boys for the universe._ Jim looked back to Spock and said, “I don’t think it’s safe to poke, Spock.”

Spock stepped back and took a tricorder from a science officer that had come down on the shuttles with him. Jim smiled. Spock would’ve been his first officer in that life. Probably a science officer too since Spock did have a knack for the sciences when he wasn’t bloodthirsty and wanting to run into battle.

Spock and a few others started scanning the stargate and surrounding rock formations.

“It seems this planetoid may have been a part of a larger planetary group at some point,” Soren spoke. He tried to step closer but Jim gave him a look. The boys were there to look but absolutely no touching or being more than two feet from the shuttle. Soren stepped back in line with his brothers.

“It looks like a stargate,” Jim said stepping closer.

“What’s a stargate?” SJ asked.

“A portal,” Sebastian said. “An Einstein–Rosen bridge portal device.”

“What?”

Soren looked down at his youngest brother. “Don’t you pay attention during science?”

“Yeah! Did you know that the mitochondria are the power house of the cell?”

Soren looked at Sebastian. “Simpler terms may be best for him.”

“SJ, you’re so smart,” Jim told his youngest. “And you’ll learn more as you get older. Ignore your brothers.”

“I always do, daddy!”

Jim chuckled and walked up to the relic. “If this is a portal that allows for travel across both interstellar and extragalactic distances,” Jim looked it over. “there doesn’t appear to be a power source for it anymore.”

“Or it’s just a weird arch that may have been used for purposes that have nothing to do with portals,” Bones spoke.

“Like sacrifices,” Sylar said with a big ass grin. “Maybe it needs blood to power up?”

Bones looked upon the boy with wide eyes. “This is why you’re not allowed at my house.”

Sylar looked up at the doctor. He pulled out his switch blade and flicked his wrist enabling the knife to flip out. “Blood sacrifice.”

“Sylar Sarek Kirk, do not make me come over there,” Jim barked without even turning around.

Sylar put his head down and quickly put the knife away. Bones shook his head and walked over to Jim. “Whatever it is, perhaps you should step away from it.”

“Agreed,” Spock spoke. “Jim, we will have a team come and monitor the arc, but for now, we should be on our way.”

“Oh, alright.” Jim stepped in front of the arc and turned away from it to join Spock. The ground under them quaked causing the group to stumble about. Jim lost his footing as a wind-up noise grew loud behind him.

“Jim!”

“Daddy!”

Christmas music played faintly in his ears as Jim fell backwards, through the archway.

* * *

_Thump_

“Ow,” groaned Jim, having landed hard on his butt on cold, wet ground. Jim closed his eyes and shook his head. In the near distance he could hear the crunching of snow. The air was crisp and cold and briefly reminded Jim of winters in Iowa.

_Was it cold and wet before?_ Jim wondered. Fluffy snow fell down on him. Jim shook his head. It hadn’t been snowing on the planetoid. Had it?

Jim put his hand on the cold ground and leaned to the side. He rubbed his right cheek and lower back. _No more sex before exploring._ “Spock, help me up.” Jim sat back and lifted his hands expectantly. When nothing happened after a few seconds, Jim looked up and found he was in the middle of a snowy road in the middle of some woods.

There was also no stargate or other people. 

_Spock?_ Jim tried through their bond. He found nothing but slight static. “Spock?”

“Where did you come from?”

Turning his head to the right, towards the sound of the familiar voice, Jim found two men standing by a black, antique car. Jim’s eyes immediately landed on the man on the driver’s side. Jim strained his head and squinted at the skinner of the two men. “Spock?”

“My name is Charlie Manx. How did you get here?” the man who looked identical to Jim’s husband asked, stepping closer. Jim saw him better. His ears and brows where human, hair was a bit longer and neatly styled. He wore a long blue coat with gold buttons and a white shirt and red vest.

_Human Spock is handsome,_ Jim thought. He looked away and around at where he was. To the left, several yards away Jim saw what appeared to be an amusement park. The evil looking gate grinned at him as they were flanked by large candy canes.

A familiar face smiled creepily down at him from the moon. _Well that’s weird._ Jim poked his bond with Spock but still found static. The bond thrummed and Jim knew it was alright and Spock was well…wherever he was as where their boys.

“I ask again, how did you get here?”

Jim looked back to Charlie and the other man. “I think a stargate.”

Charlie cocked his head to the side. “Is that your inscape or knife?”

“My what?” Jim questioned.

“A stargate like from the show _Stargate_?” the other, larger man, asked.

“Um…yeah, sort of,” Jim replied.

“Explain,” Charlie asked.

“In the tv show…” the other man started but quieted after Charlie gave him a look.

Jim started talking, “A stargate is an Einstein–Rosen bridge type of portal that allows for near-instantaneous travel across both interstellar and extragalactic distances. A wormhole basically. I fell through one.” Jim faced forwards and at the woods before him. Still no sign of the arch or his family. “It was there but now it’s not.”

Charlie stepped closer. “Are you a creative?”

Jim raised a brow. “Um…I don’t think I’m a creative person, although I am quite creative in regards to playing chess or tactical stuff. I stump my kids all the time.”

Charlie chuckled and smiled a toothy, sharp grin. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Well, how about you help a pregnant fella up and we can talk more about this inscape-knife-creative thing.” Jim held his hands out to Charlie and smiled. “Please.”

“Pregnant?” the other man questioned.

Charlie approached and took Jim’s hands. Jim focused on their touch as he was helped to his feet but he felt nothing from Charlie. No bond. Just the cold touch of his hands. Jim looked at Charlie’s hands and squeezed them.

“Something the matter?” Charlie asked.

“No, just…your hands are cold.” Jim released them. “Wear gloves if you’re out in the cold like this.”

“I have some in the car.”

“Good.” Jim stepped back and sighed in relief at being upright. He rubbed his bump that was on display in his tight long sleeve gold shirt. Charlie stared with shock and confusion. He stepped back from Jim; eyes locked on Jim’s belly. “Yeah, I’m pregnant. Like twenty-six weeks along.” Jim pulled at the jacket he had thankfully put on to go down to the planetoid when a cold gust of wind hit him. He couldn’t zip it, though, with his belly in his way.

“Are you…are you a girl?” the other man asked. “A girl boy?”

Jim scoffed. “No, I’m all male. Don’t ya’ll have implants here? Serums? Wait.” Jim walked past Charlie and to the car. “Is…this is a car. Like a car that runs on gas?”

The other man and Charlie exchanged a look. Jim touched the car appreciatively and walked around it. “This is a vintage car with a license plate.” Jim finished circling the car. “We’re on Earth.”

Charlie and the other man nodded.

“Where are you from?” Charlie asked.

Jim put his hands on his hips. “Earth, originally. What year is it?”

Charlie said the year and Jim sighed. “Fuck me.”

“That’s not appropriate language,” the other man said.

Jim ignored him and rubbed his bump again. “I’m so not from here or even this universe I think.”

Charlie walked closer. “Why did you call me Spock?”

“You look like my husband,” Jim told him. “Like, identical except you’re human.”

“Spock in _Star Trek_ was a Vulcan with…”

“I am very much aware of that television show, Mr. Partridge,” Charlie snapped at the other man. “Jim and I are having a conversation. It would behoove you to not interrupt.”

“Right, sorry, Mr. Manx.” Mr. Partridge stepped back from them.

Charlie looked away from Partridge and smiled at Jim. “I take it you are not from a television show Mr…”

“Kirk. Jim Kirk.”

Mr. Partridge looked like he wanted to say something at the but a look from Charlie had him cowering away.

Jim snorted. “Yeah, you definitely resemble my husband. He does those looks too and has people running away in fear. Not me, though. He knows better unless he really wants to sleep outside.” Jim felt the baby kicked him. Jim rubbed the spot on his belly. “Hey, you get free room and board and food so no kicking.”

Manx looked him over quizzically. “You are with child but you are male.”

“Mmhmm. Where I’m from technology has enabled men to bare children if they wish.” Jim looked back to the amusement park. “What’s that?”

“Christmasland. Where it is Christmas every day and unhappiness is not allowed.”

_Uh huh, uh huh. Interesting._ “Fun. Does it have a toilet? Baby uses my bladder as a trampoline.”

“It does, but…” Charlie looked him over, wheels turning in his head. “I do not know if you can go there.”

“I’m still going there, right, Mr. Manx?” a little voice came from the car. Jim stepped away and over to the backseat window. A little girl in her pajamas sat there, eyes wide as she looked at Christmasland. She smiled, showing very pointy teeth.

_Weird but eh._ The passenger door opened, seemingly on its own. Jim saw Manx narrow his eyes at the door. Jim shrugged and got in as Charlie and Partridge protested. Jim ignored them though and sat down in the nice interior. The door closed and Jim turned slightly in the seat and looked at the little girl, no more than 10, sitting there in cute footie pajamas. “What’s your name?”

“Serena.”

“Serena? You know that’s one of favorite names for a little girl. It’s on my list if this baby ends up a girl but the odds aren’t in favor of that. I’m oh for six with having girls.”

“Girls are better than boys,” Serena said matter-of-factly.

Jim chuckled. “Couldn’t agree more, young lady.”

“Mr. Kirk, you cannot…” Charlie tried, coming to his side of the car but Jim gave him a look that startled Charlie into shutting his mouth.

“I have to pee. Serena wants to go to Christmasland so I suggest you get in and drive us there or I’m peeing in your car.” Jim looked at Serena. “And we’ll both cry because Charlie won’t take us to Christmasland, right?”

Serena grinned, showing her pointy teeth. “Yes, we’ll cry.”

Jim mock pouted at her and she pouted back before they both giggled.

“I like him, Mr. Manx!” Serena said. “Is he the mother you spoke about?”

“No.”

Serena pouted for real. “I like him. He should be the mother of Christmasland because you’re father.”

“I do not…” Charlie trailed off as his car revved up and inched forward.

“I see your car wants us to get going, Mr. Manx,” Jim spoke.

Charlie slowly got into his car and stared at Jim.

“How about that bathroom?”

Charlie continued to stare, trying to make sense of everything that was going on. He glanced back to the girl. She was supposed to want to eat Jim not…not want him as a parent. And how the heck did he get into his inscape and why was his car keen on taking him into his Christmasland.

Jim patted his leg. “Bathroom, Mr. Manx. You may not be my husband, but you look like him enough that I’ll have qualms stabbing you if you don’t get me to a bathroom.”

“Stab me?”

Jim narrowed his eyes. “I said what I said.”

Charlie leaned back in the driver’s seat and put his hands on the stirring wheel.

Mr. Partridge inched forward. “Mr. Manx, what…”

“Mr. Partridge, wait here.”

“But…”

“Wait. Here,” Charlie ordered before driving off and towards the gate. He glanced to Jim as they grew closer. Jim merely stared ahead; eyes wide at the sight of Christmasland, his hand still on Charlie’s leg which Charlie actually like.

Jim’s other hand reached up and touched the tree hanging from the rearview mirror. Jim leaned forward and smelled it. “Pine. I love pine.”

“As do I,” Charlie said.

The gate opened and the Wraith drove in. Charlie maneuvered the car to what Jim figured was the park’s square and parked. As they exited the Wraith, children started to gather from the various little shops and homes. One stood before the others. A girl with long dark hair and a sword. She eyed Jim suspiciously as she approached Charlie. The other kids slowly took out large scissors.

Jim’s eyes danced from the different children. They all were off looking. Some glared while others smiled and showed off their sharp teeth. Jim noticed most where in costumes with various types of winter garments on them as well.

_Odd. Cute kids, though, despite being…demonish._

“Scissors for the drifter?” Millie asked her father who shook his head.

Jim approached Charlie. “Bathroom?”

“Not now,” Charlie told his daughter. “We will be back momentarily. Children, introduce yourselves to Serena.”

Jim waved at the kids as Charlie led him towards a large house in the middle of Christmasland. Charlie felt compelled to put his hand on Jim’s lower back as they walked up the steps and up to the front door. He held the door for Jim and showed him where there was a bathroom.

Jim thanked him and went inside. Charlie stayed just outside the closed door, listening and waiting.

Jim did his business and flushed. He washed his hands and noted the soap had an apple cider scent. He wiped his hands off on a fancy red Christmas hand towel before leaning against the sink.

_Spock? T’hy’la? Where are you? I need you._ Static met him. _You better figure out how to get me back, ashal-veh._

“Mr. Kirk?”

Jim pushed off from the counter and opened the door. In the light of the house, Jim was able to get a better look at this Charlie Manx. He seemed just a smidge older than his Spock but definitely identical. Jim smiled. “I take it you really love Christmas?”

“I do.” Charlie smiled back and offered Jim his arm to take. “I think we should talk. Would you care to join me in the sitting room?”

Jim took his arm and nodded. “We do need to talk, yes.”

Charlie led him down the hall and into the sitting room. “Would you care for anything to eat or drink?”

His stomach grumbled but Jim didn’t know if he should eat anything at this place. But a smell hit his nose and Jim’s mouth watered. “Cookies?”

“Christmas cookies.”

“Maybe just a few.”

“Of course.” Charlie left for a few moments only to return with a tray of decorated cookies and a glass of milk.

Jim immediately took a cookie and dipped it into the milk. He took a bite and moaned at how delicious it was. Charlie sat next to him on the couch and lightly laughed. “I take you don’t eat a lot of cookies?”

“It’s not that,” Jim said with a mouthful of cookie. He chewed and swallowed. “I’m pregnant and really anything that I crave tastes fucking delicious. These are good, thank you.” Jim ate another cookie and drank half the milk before sitting back and wiping his mouth. He turned slightly on the couch and met Charlie’s dark eyes.

“So, what are you?” Jim asked.

“What am I?”

“Yeah. This place is weird. Not entirely real, I think. And those children…well…they are very impish. Actually, vampire-ish. Your license plate seems to be a play on that old movie _Nosferatu_ , right?”

“Correct.”

“Are you a vampire?”

Charlie clicked his tongue against his teeth. “I am…something. I’m not a vampire in the sense that I suck the blood out of people.”

“With those sharp teeth, that’s shocking.”

Charlie kept back a laugh. “I’m no Count Orlok, but I am a strong creative.”

“Strong creative?”

“They are people who can pull their inscapes into the real world with the help of a knife.”

Jim furrowed his brows together. _The fuck is up with this world?_

Charlie continued, “Christmasland is my inscape. My wraith is my knife. I am tied to the wraith. I collect children, feed off their souls, and then deposit what remains of them here into Christmasland. The children do feed off of drifters I bring them. I suppose in a way like little vampires.”

“And your big vampire. You may not be feeding off their blood but you’re still feeding off of them.”

“Does that alarm you?” Charlie asked with a grin.

Jim shook his head. “Not really. I come from a brutal world. Its slowly getting better but it’s still rough. My own children know bloodshed. Have seen it. Been a part of it.” Jim laughed. “My own little demons, I suppose. This place…you, the vampire kids…it’s all cool. Creepy and weird but cool.”

Jim looked away from Charlie to the window across from them. Little eyes were staring just above the window sill. Jim waved and the eyes ducked down.

“My husband will figure out how to get me soon. Do you mind if I stay and promise not to eat me?”

Charlie put a hand over his heart. “You are more than welcome to stay and no harm will come to you. You have my word.”

“And the kids?”

Jim saw the children peeking thru the windows again. The girl who spoke to Charlie was glaring at Jim.

“They will not harm you either.”

“Especially that girl?” Jim pointed to her. She ducked down.

“My own daughter, Millie.”

“So at least I know one incarnation of my husband can have daughters,” Jim snorted. He touched his stomach as he felt the baby move around.

“You said you have sons with your husband.”

“Yep,” Jim said, popping the p on word. “Six of them and all little clones of my mate. I mean…they do resemble me as well but for the most part, they are little Spock clones. All have black hair and pointy ears and green blood.”

Charlie looked confused for a moment but shrugged it off. “Is this a daughter?” he asked instead, indicating Jim’s stomach.

“No clue. Odds say no. And it doesn’t matter. Happy and healthy is all I care about for little Seven here. And being blonde.” Jim looked at Charlie. “I just want a little blonde baby.”

“Fair enough.” Charlie glanced to the peeping children. “They are getting restless. Would you care for a tour and to properly meet the children?”

“Certainly.” Jim tried to get up but couldn’t so Charlie helped him then led him outside. The kids gathered around and Jim lost count of how many there were.

“Children, this is Jim,” Charlie spoke, putting his hand on Jim’s back as he addressed the children. “Jim will be our guest for a little while.”

Scissors appeared from behind each child’s back. Millie took a step forward, her sword raised slightly. Charlie narrowed his eyes at them and they backed down.

“You all look so adorable with your shiny scissors,” Jim cooed. “I look forward to getting to know you all.”

“Are you our mother?” one child asked.

“Unfortunately, I am not, but,” Jim replied. “I could be your temporary daddy while I’m here. Mr. Manx is Father Christmas so I can be…Daddy Christmas. How does that sound?”

The children looked amongst themselves. They whispered and then looked to Millie. Millie stepped closer to her father and Jim.

“I love your sword,” Jim told her. “So pointy. I bet you’re good at stabbing people with that.”

“Yes, I am.” She looked him over. Her dark eyes staying on his bump a moment longer before looking up at her father. “Father.”

“He is a temporary guest and you will all be on your best behavior while he is here. No harm shall befall him, understood?”

Everyone but Millie nodded.

“I see the fun amusement park stuff and the cute houses,” Jim said to Charlie. “But what about school?”

“There is no school in Christmasland. School isn’t fun.”

“Learning can be fun. While I’m here, we’ll do some schooling.”

“I do not…”

“And what about food other than eating drifters?”

Charlie clenched his jaw. “Candy and sweets.”

“Bedtimes?”

“…no.”

Jim tsked and shook his head. “Now that just isn't right.”

“Christmasland is about fun and…”

“Alright but children still need some structure.”

Charlie opened his mouth to argue but Jim gave him a look that has Charlie taken back. He merely nods. Jim looked back at the kids. He walked past Millie to a smaller boy in the group. He wore footy pajamas with a king’s cape and a crown.

“Are you cold, little one?”

“I guess so,” the little boy said with a mouth full of sharp teeth.

“What’s your name?”

“Joaquin.”

Jim held his hand out and Joaquin took it. Jim gave him a comforting squeeze and the boy smiled shyly up at him. Jim’s eyes traveled along the group before focusing back on Charlie. “Do you have money?”

Charlie’s brows furrowed together. “Yes.”

“And is there a store close to here that sells clothes and food?”

“…yes.”

“Then you will take me there and we will buy some food because I’m going to need to get some real food and not cookies. Oh, and some proper winter clothes for the kids. It’s cold here.”

“They are fine.”

“Fine has variable definitions.”

“Pardon?”

Jim sighed. “They are not fine. If I’m staying here and acting as their temporary daddy, I’m going to take that job seriously. And young lady, if you poke me with that, you will regret it.” Jim turned his head and eyed Millie who had snuck up behind him and had her sword primed to strike.

“He has eyes in the back of his head,” a kid hissed.

“Millicent Manx,” Charlie called harshly.

Millie put the sword down and stepped back. Jim nodded at her. He released Joaquin’s hand and started towards the Wraith. “C’mon, Charlie, let’s go to the store. And also, shouldn’t we check on that man you were with? Partridge?”

“I do not…” Charlie tried again but his car betrayed him once more and started up as soon as Jim was close enough. It even opened the passenger door on its own for Jim.

“Father,” Millie fussed.

“I…I…” Charlie looked at his daughter. “Sugarplum, just…listen to temporary…daddy.” He patted her head and walked quickly to his knife that was waiting for him impatiently with Jim.

* * *

After dropping Partridge off somewhere where he could pick up his own ride to where he needed to be, Charlie took Jim to a nearby Wal-Mart and followed the pregnant man around the store with a cart.

Jim was in awe of the store. Vulcan didn’t have anything that compared and he couldn’t remember such a store in Iowa. He had read about Wal-Mart in old novels but such stores died and closed a century before Jim was born.

Jim grabbed warm looking clothes of various sizes as well as socks and boots for the children. Anytime Charlie tried to protest something, Jim gave him a puppy dog look and started to tear up, thanks to pregnancy hormones. Like the doppelganger Jim was married to, Charlie immediately caved.

_Not such an undead guy after all,_ Jim thought. He tried his bond with Spock again and once more, nothing but static. Jim rubbed his temples. He hated being parted from his mate. At least the bond was there and thrumming like nothing was wrong. That gave Jim hope and comfort.

“Are you well?”

Jim dropped his hands and nodded. “Yeah, just…miss my family.” His eyes went past Manx to a sign down an aisle that said ‘toys’. “The children need toys.”

“They have…”

“Besides scissors,” Jim interrupted before waddling as fast as could into the toy aisle. People stared at him and eyed his belly but Jim didn’t care. Charlie appeared with a second cart which Jim loaded up with some fun things.

“The children have everything they could possible want in Christmasland, Mr. Kirk. It is a product of my mind. If you want toys, they are there.”

“Yeah, I saw but,” Jim put a few cuddly teddy bears in the cart. “you say you’re Father Christmas, but it seems the only gifts you bring them are, what, drifters to eat?”

“I save them.”

Jim patted Charlie’s arm. “Good for you, but the kids need new toys. And books. Where is the book section? Oh, and food. And I think I need a better coat.”

Charlie’s jaw clenched. “Perhaps I should just leave you here.”

“I could live here,” Jim replied. “I did read a book once about a girl who temporarily lived in a Wal-Mart and gave birth to a baby in an aisle.”

“Fascinating.”

“There,” Jim loudly declared, pointing at Manx. “That is so something my husband would say. Look, Charlie.” Jim stood in front of Charlie and took his hand in his. “I’m here for the time being. Until Spock figures out how to rescue me. I’m pregnant, emotional, tired, cranky, bratty, and just trying to make the best of this weird situation.” Jim patted Charlie’s hand his with other. “I think there was a reason I fell into your neck of the woods, don’t you?”

“I suppose. I have been having trouble finding my children a suitable mother. Too many selfish, bitch whores out there who won’t commit to anything beyond their own selfish desires.”

“Wow,” Jim spoke. “Can’t say I’m surprised then.”

“The children deserve only the best and…”

“Yes, I agree but…” Jim made a crooked face. “Ease up on the demands for another parent. You can be a good parent and be bitchy and well, whore-ish.”

“Not in my experience.”

“Well, broaden your experiences or lower your standards. I’m clearly pregnant with another man’s baby but the kids seemed to be quite welcoming to me.”

“Yes,” Charlie nodded. “Yes, they were.” He felt Jim pat his hand again and looked down. Jim was…special and had a way about him that made Charlie’s cold heart warm. He still had small urge to just let the kids have at him but even that urge seemed to be waning. Especially when Jim gave him that smile that made his impossibly blue eyes light up.

“I am not attracted to males,” Charlie had to say.

Jim’s smile grew a little bigger. “Don’t know where that came from, but alright. Good for you.” Jim patted his hand one last time before stepping back. “C’mon, get the carts and let me pick up some books for the kids.” Jim turned on his heel and walked off.

Charlie just stared and then followed after Jim in search of the books and then clothes and food for Jim.

* * *

When they left the store, two young men sitting by a vending machine started laughing and making snide comments. Jim ignored them as they walked past and towards Manx’s car.

“Smuggling a watermelon or just a fat ass?” one remarked.

“Definitely just a fat ass,” the other laughed.

Jim watched Manx load up the backseat.

“Hey, fatty! Buy enough food?”

Jim looked over his shoulder at the young men who were smoking and laughing. Another shopper walked past them and they started accosting them as well.

“When was the last time the children ate?” Jim asked.

“I was supposed to bring them a snack but was sidetracked with Mr. Partridge.”

“Meet me behind the store,” Jim said before walking back to the young men. Jim put his hands on his hips standing when he finally stood before them. “Who wants a blow job behind the store?”

Both pairs of eyes widened and the young men enthusiastically nodded.

* * *

Back at Christmasland, Jim and Charlie unloaded the car and let the kids pick through the clothes and toys. Jim saved a nice new outfit, jacket, and shoes for little Joaquin and helped him into the clothes. Millie stood away from the group with her arms crossed.

Soon, a pounding on from the trunk of the car filled the air. The kids stopped and stared. Millie even looked interested.

Jim smiled at the children and motioned for them to come closer. Charlie opened the trunk and the two young men bounded out and looked wildly around.

“You fucking freaks!”

“You kidnapped us! You are so fucking dead!”

“I think you boys should run,” Jim told them as the children’s scissors appeared in their hands.

The men started to step back. The children bared their teeth.

“Run,” Jim told them. “It’ll be more fun if you run and they catch you.”

The children started after the men who promptly turned and started to run. One went to Manx and tried to use him as a shield which caused Manx to laugh as the kids surrounded and got to the man.

Jim grabbed a bag of groceries and walked past the carnage of children ripping apart that man while in the distance he heard the other still fighting for his life from the other group.

Charlie fell into step beside him with the other bags of food. “That is a good way to win over the children.”

“Oh, I know. My boys are little imps themselves. They don’t kill people for fun…well…one may but he’s nine and we’re trying to reign that in.”

“But what is the fun in that?”

Jim snorted and shook his head.

* * *

After making himself very much at home in Charlie’s house, Jim started to get sleepy. He didn’t know what time it was or really how long he’d been in Christmasland. It seemed to always be nighttime in the place. And being pregnant, Jim was always up for a nap.

Jim stepped outside and looked up at the creepy moon. “Is the sun just as weird looking?”

“There is no sun.”

“Great.”

The children approached the house and looked at Jim expectantly. Jim yawned.

“Do you want to play a game?” a child asked.

“Not right now,” Jim replied. “I need a nap. Who wants to take a nap?”

“Naps aren’t fun.”

“No?” Jim questioned. “I love naps. You get to sleep for a little bit and probably have a nice little dream and then wake up all refreshed and ready to continue your day.”

The children merely stared at Jim.

.

.

.

“Or, I read you all a story and then I’ll take a nap.”

“Story!”

* * *

Charlie eyed the sleeping man surrounded by his children. Jim had read them the night before Christmas and then promptly fell asleep, book balanced on his bump and head lolled to the side. Several of the children were sleeping as well while the others were quietly reading other books. This was not normal at all.

“Father.”

Charlie felt a little hand in his and looked down at his daughter. “Yes, sugarplum.”

“Why is that man here? Why are we not eating him?”

“The Wraith likes him.”

“Do you like him?” She asked, glaring towards Jim.

Charlie honestly didn’t know. He was intrigued. “I am curious, Millie. And he’s our guest for the time being.” He knelt down before his daughter and turned her to look at him. “Millie, my sweet child, what is wrong?”

“You promised us a mother. Not a Jim.”

“I know,” Charlie replied, pinching his daughter’s cheek. “I’m working on it but sadly, no prospective mothers have been good enough.”

“Like mother.”

“Unfortunately, like your mother.” Charlie smiled. “Jim is only here for a short time and then I will find you all the best mother. I promise.”

The corners of Millie’s mouth pulled up and she showed a toothy smile. “And you always keep your promises.”

“That I do, sugarplum. Now please, be mindful of Jim and do not stab him. Be on your very best behavior. I’m sure you’ll enjoy Jim’s company for the time being.”

“Yes, father.”

After a long nap, Jim woke up suddenly and quite alarmed. His head throbbed as he briefly panicked over his unfamiliar surroundings.

_Oh shit, right…the portal._ Jim grabbed his head and tried reaching out to Spock. Sniffling when all he got was static, Jim rubbed his eyes, finding them wet.

“You’re not supposed to be unhappy,” a little voice said.

Jim found a child around ten years old sitting next to him. “I can’t help it. I miss my family.”

“I ate my dad,” the child said.

Jim swallowed and nodded his head. “Neat. I…I’m sure he deserved it.”

“Yeah. Are you a good dad?”

“I like to think so,” Jim told the child. “My boys can be a bit crazy at times which of course, makes me a bit crazy, but in the end, everything is good. I miss them.”

“I miss my grandma,” the child admitted. “I…I try to remember her but sometimes its fuzzy.”

“How long have you been here in Christmasland?”

The child shrugged.

“Do you like it here?”

“I do. It’s fun and its Christmas every day!” The child happily exclaimed.

Jim patted the child on the head. “Well, at least you’re happy.” Jim felt the baby kick him in the side. Jim sighed and rubbed the spot. “Stop that,” Jim told the bump and got another little kick in response.

“Why are you talking to your big belly?” another child asked.

“There’s a baby growing in there who likes to kick,” Jim replied.

“You have a baby in your tummy?” a third child spoke. Several children started to gather around where Jim was lounging in one of the little houses.

“Yes, I do,” Jim told them.

“We just thought you were fat!”

_How lovely._ “Nope, not fat. Just pregnant.”

“It is Father’s?”

“Yeah, is it Mr. Manx’s?”

“No, no, goodness no,” Jim said. “I only met Mr. Manx earlier today…er…yesterday…how long have I been asleep?”

They all shrugged.

“Great. Well, anyway, no it’s not his. I have a husband named Spock and we made this baby.” Jim rubbed his bump some more. He’d have to get up and pee soon. “Do ya’ll want to feel?”

Numerous hands shot out and rested on various spots on Jim’s stomach. Jim leaned back and let out a laugh as the kids oo’d and aw’d feeling the little on Jim in moving about.

“Children, do not crowd Mr. Kirk.”

The children backed away at Charlie’s words. Jim saw Spock’s doppelganger had poked his head into the little house. He held his hand out to Jim who managed to stand up on his own from the seat he was in. Taking Charlie’s hand, Jim allowed him to lead him from the house and into the night air.

“How does time pass here?” Jim asked.

“It doesn’t.” Charlie fiddled with something in his pocket and pulled out an antique pocket watch. “This is correct time for Boulder, Colorado. Here, take it.”

Jim took the watch and saw it was roughly six in the evening. “Thank you. I do need to keep track of my time here. And to keep to a schedule.” Jim looked off towards the gates to Christmasland. He hoped Spock would figure out how to get him soon.

“Mr. Jim?” a group of children approached them.

“Yes, little ones?”

“Would you like to ride the Ferris wheel with us?”

“I would and then we’ll have a big group meeting about some rules and a bedtime.”

“I do not…” Charlie said but the kids were all in agreement with Jim and already pulling him towards the Ferris wheel.


	2. Part 2

After two days, the kids had really taken to Jim and even Millie had warmed up to him. Charlie stuck around, not needing to save any children for the time being. Jim still intrigued him and Charlie did want to see this Spock if he showed up to take Jim back to his world.

Jim had come up with rules, though, rules that weren’t fit for happy Christmasland but the kids listened to Jim and the new rules. There was a morning meeting with all the kids—all hundreds of them, in the town square, playtime, some schooling, down time, and a proper dinner time. Charlie thought it was too structured but anytime Jim gave him a look—a look with those big blue eyes, he was compelled to immediately cave.

He hated it.

Sort of.

Jim’s bright blue eyes and radiant smile did stir something deep within him but…Charlie clenched his fists; he was above feeling anything for the pregnant men.

Charlie watched Jim going around in the sleigh on the merry-go-round with a bunch of the children.

“Father,” Millie said, appearing beside him taking his hand.

“Yes, Sugarplum?”

Millie looked up at her father. “The others and I spoke and we request Jim stay here permanently.”

“Jim’s stay here is only temporary, my child.”

“So, you said but it has been two days and no one has come for him. He belongs here now. Jim is the best daddy…”

“Is he?” Charlie asked with a slight annoyance in his voice.

Millie grinned. “Besides you. We want Jim to permanently be Daddy Christmas to your Father Christmas. We want you to make him stay here with us or else we will all be unhappy.”

“Unhappiness in Christmasland is not allowed.”

“Then make Jim stay.” Millie released her father’s hand and went to walk away. She stopped after a few feet and turned back to Charlie. “We also can’t wait to meet Jim’s child. We want to be big brothers and sisters to the baby.”

Charlie didn’t say anything to that. Millie turned away again and headed up to join a group playing skeeball. An infectious laugh had Charlie looking back to Jim and the children on the merry-go-round. Jim’s head was thrown back in pure joy. His hand rested on his stomach. Charlie couldn’t help but smile. Perhaps it would be wise for Jim to stay. Finding mothers was proving to be unproductive. Maybe a second father would work the best for his children. And Jim wasn’t unattractive for a male. Perhaps he could become with child again.

_How do I keep him here, though?_

The merry-go-round came to a stop and the laughing group got off the ride. Jim held the hands of two kids and let them take him over to the Ferris wheel. Charlie followed and when Jim sat in a passenger car, he picked up a child who wanted to sit with Jim and moved him to another car. 

“Riding with me?” Jim asked as Charlie sat next to him.

“If that is alright?”

“Of course.” Jim scooted over a tad to give Charlie some more room but considering Christmasland was geared more towards children, they were a bit squished in the cart. The lights and Christmas-y amusement sounds started up and soon the wheel was slowly moving. Jim placed his hands on the car’s safety gate and looked around the land.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Charlie asked.

“It is…interesting,” Jim replied. “I do love Christmas. Not many growing up had good memories.”

Charlie tried to get a read on Jim. He always knew someone’s name and an unpleasant memory about them to extort, but with Jim, nothing. Perhaps because he wasn’t from this world.

“But since meeting my husband and creating our family, Christmases and even Hanukah have been wonderful. Seeing my boys light up in awe at what we…Santa, has left for them under the tree.” Jim’s eyes went to Christmasland’s gates. He sat back in the passenger cart as it came to a stop at the very top.

Charlie watched a tear drop slowly slide down Jim’s cheek. “Now, now, Mr. Kirk,” Charlie said softly and sweetly. He crooked a finger and gently slid it across Jim’s cheek, wiping away the tear. “Unhappiness is not allowed in Christmasland. Please do not cry.”

Jim forced a smile. He sniffled as a few more tears started streaking down his face. “Can’t help it. I’m pregnant, hormonal, and I miss my boys.” Jim sniffled again; eyes still focused on the gate. “I want to go home.”

“It has only been a few days.” Charlie took one of Jim’s hands in his. “I’m sure they are dutifully working on bringing you home, dear Jim. In the meantime, you are here and well taken care of.” Charlie took Jim’s hand in his other and slowly used a move he hadn’t tried since sitting with Jolene in the front of the Wraith. He made like he was stretching his arm and slowly put it around Jim’s shoulders.

Jim glanced to Charlie’s hand on his hand and then other firmly holding him. The hand holding his then moved to Jim’s leg, just above his knee and squeezed. At that, Jim couldn’t help but laugh.

“What…what are…you doing?” Jim laughed, taking Charlies hand from around him. “Putting the moves on me?”

“I..I was just…”

Jim continued to laugh for several moments. Charlie straighten himself in the car and stared ahead, resisting the urge to cross his arms over his chest.

When Jim suddenly stopped laughing, Charlie looked at him out of the corner of his eye. “Done?”

“Yeah…um…I peed myself.”

Clenching his jaw, Charlie nodded and ordered the car back down.

* * *

After cleaning up and putting on different clothes, Jim found Charlie in the sitting room of the house. “Sorry. Being pregnant and all that comes with bladder problems. Lost count of how many times I’ve peed myself over the years when I was pregnant with the other boys.”

“It is fine, Jim. When my bitch of a first wife…”

“No,” Jim wagged his finger at him. “That is not nice. She was Millie’s mother and you should still be respectful to her memory. Is she dead?”

“Millie ate part of her face,” Charlie said matter-of-factly.

Jim blinked. “Okay then. Still…be nicer.”

“As I was saying, when Millie’s mother was pregnant with her, we saw a jovial movie. She laughed so much; she did wet herself. We both laughed even more.”

“I’m sorry I laughed at you.”

Charlie stood from the chair and nodded. “I deserved it.”

“Yeah, a little bit.”

“How about dinner out? Just the two of us?”

Smiling, Jim nodded. “I’d like that. I’m also craving breakfast food so wherever we can get some of that, would be amazing.”

Charlie tried not to make a face as he agreed.

* * *

“International House of Pancakes,” Jim read the front of the menu. “Ihop.”

“Mmhmm.” Charlie looked around the restaurant in slight disgust. The hostess, who Charlie knew had two kids at home with an inattentive teenager babysitter, had sat them at a booth in the back.

“Seats are a bit…” Jim adjusted himself in the booth. “sticky.”

“Yes, they are.”

“I’ll pay to have your coat dry-cleaned.”

“You have no money,” Charlie reminded Jim.

“True,” Jim chuckled. He picked up the menu and looked it over. He found everything he was craving and then some. When the waiter arrived, Jim ordered a combo with stuffed French toast, eggs scrambled with cheese, turkey bacon, sausage, potato pancakes, and a short stack of cupcake pancakes.

“Big appetite, huh?” the waiter asked playfully.

Jim nodded. He held it together as Charlie ordered just a glass of water, but once the waiter left, Jim sunk down in his seat and tried not to cry.

“You are crying again,” Charlie said, leaning across the sticky table to touch Jim’s cheek and wipe away the tears.

“I’m not fat, I’m pregnant,” Jim fussed.

“Of course, you’re not fat.”

“And being pregnant, I’m eating for two. And I’m hungry. And I miss my family and…” Jim stopped crying as he smelt something really good in the air. “Waffles.”

Charlie stared as Jim straightened up in the booth and wiped his own tears away. He hailed down the waiter and changed the short stack of pancakes to a Belgian waffle instead. Jim folded his hands in his lap and looked at Charlie. “What were we talking about?”

“I…nothing.”

“No, wait, you were trying to seduce me.”

“I was not,” Charlie told him, sitting back and shaking his head. “You misunderstood. I was merely comforting you.”

“Yeah, you were,” Jim chuckled. “Comforting me so you could make a move. Tsk, tsk, Mr. Manx. I’m a married man.”

“I am aware of that, Mr. Kirk. Again, I was attempting to comfort you.”

“Sure.” Jim drank his juice. “And if you were trying to seduce me, that’s not the way to go.”

Charlie raised a brow. “Oh?”

“Yeah.” Jim grinned. “At least what you did was cute. My husband’s idea of seduction is just pouncing on me. Or coming into our room naked with a hard on.”

“And does that work?”

“Like ninety-five percent of the time. I’m easy when it comes to him. Submissive but I do have my moments of taking charge. Usually my taking charge lasts for a little while and then Spock takes control back. Also rimming. Definitely rimming. I’m putty at his mercy when he does that.”

Charlie racked his mind of sexual lingo and rimming didn’t come up. He filled it away as something to look into another time. “That being said, I still was not…”

“You were.”

“No. I was…”

“You were.”

“I…”

“Was trying to seduce you,” Jim finished.

“You are taxing.”

Jim gave a cute smirk, scrunching up his face and wiggling his nose. “I know, but you loooove me anyway. Hence, the seduction. And taking me out to dinner.”

“I am not attracted to males.”

“Then we’d you try and seduce me?”

Charlie opened his mouth to retort that again, he was not, when he actually was, but the food arrived. The waiter sat all the plates down around Jim and left after asking if they needed anything else.

“Don’t you eat?” Jim asked, already stuffing himself of the eggs and bacon. “Besides souls of children?”

Charlie snickered. “I do eat when I am hungry. I am not at the present.” He took a piece of Jim’s sausage and bit off half of it before putting it back on Jim’s plate. Jim narrowed his eyes. Charlie stuck his tongue out at him.

“Don’t you know, you shouldn’t take a pregnant guy’s food? I said it the day we met; I’ll stab you.”

“By all means.” Charlie spread his arms out at his sides in a ‘come and try’ way. He cocked his head to the side and silently dared Jim.

Jim laughed and shook his head. “Man, you look and act like my husband. If I’m not a hundred percent sure Spock is coming for me, I’d settle for you.”

“Settle for me.” Charlie made a disgruntled noise and held a hand to his chest. “You wound me, dear Jim.”

“So, I don’t need to actually stab you then.”

They shared a smile and Jim moved to his stuffed French toast. “How you’d create Christmastown?”

Charlie looked thoughtful, he moved his hands to the back of the booth and sat there like he owned the place. “I don’t recall the how. The first inklings of it formed when I was a child.”

“And how many years ago was that?”

Charlie got a faraway look in his eyes. “One hundred and…thirty…something.”

“Damn,” Jim said impressed. “You are older than my father-in-law. He turned one hundred last year. Although…I do think his mom is one hundred and thirty something. Should I set you two up? I think you’d have a lot to talk about.”

“Funny,” Charlie replied.

“You look good for you age. Souls of children does wonders, it seems.”

“Indeed, they do.”

“So, Christmastown?”

“Christmasland,” Charlie corrected. He reached over the table and took the rest of the sausage from Jim’s plate. “The first inklings of it form happened when I was a child. Back then, my most prized possession was a sled. My fantom. The only good thing my whore of mother, god rest her soul, gave me.”

“That’s not nice,” Jim told him. “Calling your mother a whore. I’m sure she did her best considering…well…the time period.”

Charlie chuckled and shook his head. “Oh, no, she was literally a whore. Sold her body to men of the town and those passing through our small, mining town.”

“I’m…sorry?”

Charlie shrugged. “Nothing to be sorry about. She’d shoo me outside first thing in the morning and that’s where I’d stay until dark. I would run errands for the local shops for some coin or go off into the woods to play.”

“Any other kids to play with?”

“A few,” Charlie replied. He traced the lid of his cup of water with a finger. Jim eyed the long fingernail. “but they thought the town was haunted and that I was odd. I played alone, found solace in it. I’d go sledding and build snowmen.”

“I like odd,” Jim said. He took a few bites of his food. “I’m sure I would’ve been your friend.”

“Thank you. Back to your original question regarding Christmasland. The first manifestation of it occurred in my early teen years. Mother had been working but something occurred and the man wasn’t satisfied. Felt cheated. He followed me into the woods and decided he had paid for a Manx and would have one.”

Jim sat back. “Fuck. I’m so sorry.”

“Again, nothing to be sorry about,” Charlie replied, eyes downcast. “I do not actually remember the act…just afterwards, flying down a hill on my sled. Wishes for better, happier things running through my head. I crashed.” Charlie looked up at Jim and smiled. “I thought I had been dreaming. The snowmen I had built were alive. The man that had used me, dead and headless.”

“Well…serves him right.”

“Indeed.” Charlie adjusted himself in the booth. “My mother and several people in the town also died…unknown causes.”

Jim looked amused. “Right. Unknown causes.”

“Yes, unknown," Charlie smirked. "From then on, I was on my own. I traveled around, did odd jobs until I was old enough to take a chauffeur position. That’s how I met Cassie, Millie’s mother. The daughter of a client. Her father was not pleased by the arrangement but allowed the marriage. I wanted to start my own business. A fleet of cars.”

“Like your wraith?”

“Mmhmm,” Charlie nodded. “I asked my father-in-law for a loan. He said no and that any money he had would be put into a trust for Millie when he passed. And then the stock market crashed. Everyone lost everything. Even him. He died.”

“Unknown causes again?” Jim asked teasingly.

“Oh no,” Charlie said with a grin. “A tumble down the stairs.”

“An accident?”

Charlie shrugged. “Cassie and I moved into the country. Gun Barrel, Colorado. Managed to get a decent house and some land. I became a farmer.”

Jim snorted. “God, you don’t look like the farmer type.”

“I am not. It wasn’t enough for me or Cassie, but I tried. And then a salesman came into town, offering shares to a wonderful new amusement park. Christmasland. I fell for it hook, line, and sinker. I thought it was a sure way to get rich and build my fleet of cars.”

“How much did he take you for?”

Charlie sighed. “Enough. But, if it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be here today. So, in a way he did me a favor. I took out a second mortgage. Bought the shares. Bought the wraith. Cassie was furious.”

Jim nodded. “I would be too if my husband got scammed.”

“She wanted to leave but I begged her to please come and see the park. See that I hadn’t been scammed. We drove to the location and nothing was there but candy canes.” Charlie drummed his fingers on the table. “I kept driving. Millie wanted to go to Christmasland after all and that’s where we were going to go.”

“And you entered your inscape?”

Charlie nodded. “It changed Millie. Like it changes the other children. Cassie died because she didn’t believe. She never believed in me. And we made it to Christmasland. Me and Millie. After some time, she wanted friends to play with. I discovered children that needed to be saved so I saved them. Recruited helpers along the way. And here we are now.”

Jim sat back and took it all in. This world was interesting. Charlie was clearly insane and the oblivious hero and villain of his own story. But it wasn’t Jim’s place to tell him that, lest he be food for the children. Jim smiled. “I may not agree with the methods, but there are definitely children out there who should be saved from neglectful, abusive homes. And its nice that they have you and Christmasland.”

Charlie smiled back at him. “Thank you, Jim. Not many see what I do as a good thing. I have tried to find a proper mother for the children but they’ve not understood my vision or…” Charlie made a face. “were impure and defiled. Hen-pecking harpies and nags and whores. Nothing's ever good enough for them.”

Jim made a face. “Wow, misogynistic much?”

“They are all alike in the end.”

“Why? Because they said no to you? They had sex with someone because they wanted to?”

Charlie’s smile faltered. “The…the children deserve…”

“What?” Jim interrupted. “You want me to stay to be their other dad and I’m clearly pregnant with another’s baby.”

Charlie opened his mouth.

“Also, you can totally be a good parent even if you’re not a virgin or if you screw up from time to time. My mother was not saint but I turned out alright. Sometimes going through hardships in one’s youth, shapes them for the better.”

“Well…”

“It’s very problematic to expect someone to be pure despite your own weird tendencies. You kidnap children and feed off their souls.”

Charlie narrowed his eyes and tightened his jaw.

Jim merely waved him off. “Eh, like I said, I may not agree with the methods, but you do you, sweetie. Just…broaden your horizons a bit more. Find someone who’ll love you no matter what and who you’ll love no matter what. Even if they fucked all of Texas.”

Charlie snorted and shook his head.

“How was everything?” the waitress walked up and asked. “I see you did have a big appetite. Plates are cleaned.”

Jim smiled. “Yeeeah. Food was good, thank you.” He pointed to Charlie. “He’ll take the check.”

The check was paid for a moment later. Jim went to use the restroom while Charlie went to the car. When Jim came out of the Ihop, he found the wraith parked off to the side of the building and not where it was supposed to be. Jim approached with his hands on his hips.

“What did you do?”

Charlie was standing by the passenger door, holding it open for Jim. He looked innocently at Jim. “I have done nothing, dear Jim.”

“Open the trunk.”

Charlie looked away from Jim’s striking gaze. “I would prefer not to.”

“Charles.”

.

.

.

Jim sighed and walked around to the trunk. He tried opening it but found it was locked. Someone banged from the inside. He heard a muffled cry for help.

“Charles Manx, you let the waitress out right this minute.”

“The whore…” Charlie stopped that sentence at Jim’s look. He tried again. “She insulted you.”

“Then don’t give her a tip. Kidnapping is not okay. She could have kids.”

Charlie glanced away again.

Jim groaned. “I’m not helping you ‘save’ her kids.”

“Two children. Bryan and Lily. At home with a babysitting who’d rather sit on her fat ass and make out with her boyfriend then actually care for the sweet children.”

“Charles.”

.

.

.

“Fine.” Charlie released the woman who ran screaming. Jim thanked him and they returned to the Wraith and drove off unnoticed.

* * *

Instead of going right back to Christmasland, Charlie drove Jim to his old home in Gun Barrel. In the woods nearby, Charlie showed Jim the children’s ornaments.

“Each child has their own unique ornament,” Charlie explained. “I bring them here before we go to Christmasland. They hang it on a tree where they’d like it to be.”

Jim touched one in the shape of an ice-cream cone.

“Niyah Webb. Well…Niyah Manx now. All the children I save become my sons and daughters.”

“Cool.”

Jim touched walked through the trees. He touched another ornament in the shape of a clown. He picked it of the tree and looked it over. A bird crowing suddenly startled Jim. He jumped and dropped the ornament. It hit the ground and shattered into dozens of pieces.

“Shit,” Jim swore under his breath. He heard footsteps in the snow. _Fuck, fuck._ Jim kicked up snow to cover the pieces. He knelt down as best as he could and covered the broken ornament.

“Hello, Daddy Christmas.”

Jim stood and turned, finding one of the children standing there—a boy in a clown costume. “Hello.”

“I feel weird.”

The boy’s skin was back to normal and as he spoke Jim didn’t see any pointy teeth in his mouth. “Um…you’re back to normal.”

“Okay.”

“Run home.”

“Run home?”

Jim nodded and shooed the boy in the opposite direction. “Run away and forget this place.”

“Okay!” The boy started running.

“Jim.”

Jim stiffened. The boy was out of sight and sound, but still…Jim put on his best smile and turned around. Charlie stood several feet away, eyeing Jim suspiciously. “Hey, Charlie.”

“I heard a child’s voice.” Charlie stepped closer. One of his brows raised up.

“Oh, do these ornaments make noise?” Jim asked. He made a show of inspecting another ornament. This one looked like a bumblebee.

“No, they do not,” Charlie said slowly. He stopped closer. “Did you do something?”

Jim kept looking at the ornament. “No.”

“Mr. Kirk.”

The tone in Charlie’s voice reminded Jim of when Spock was on the verge of a killing spree. It was soft, but low, with a tint of danger. Jim batted his eyes and looked to the creative. "What?”

Charlie stopped and cocked his head to the side.

Jim batted his eyes again. He was completely innocent.

“I felt something happen,” Charlie frowned and said.

 _Dammit, well, the eyes only work so many times. Oh, but what never fails is…_ Jim shook his head. “Nope, nothing. I was just admiring the ornaments and hey, did you ever make ice-cream out of snow.” Jim turned and slowly bent over as best as he could with his belly in the way. _C’mon, booty, don’t fail me now._ “You have to be careful to not pick up anything discolored snow.” Jim grabbed a handful and slowly straightened up. He turned back to Charlie and mentally high-fived himself. The man’s eyes had been on his booty and now snapped up to Jim’s eyes. A teeny blush formed on Mr. Manx’s cheeks.

 _The ass never fails. Spocks are all alike. No matter the name or species._ Jim walked over to the man and held out the snow. “Maybe we can make some with the children? Do you think they’ll like that?”

Charlie nodded and Jim smiled brighter.

“But…” Charlie cleared his throat. “But first, would you like a tour of my house. Sleigh House.”

“Certainly.” Jim dropped the snow and took the arm Charlie offered to him.

They went into the house and Jim found it sparse but homey. Charlie led him upstairs. When Jim saw a bathroom, the baby kicked him hard.

“May I…”

“Of course. The plumbing still works. I will be in that room when you come out.”

Jim nodded. He did his business in the bathroom, finding more Christmas-y soap to wash his hands. Leaving the bathroom, Jim turned and went into another room in the house. It looked like it had once been Millie’s room.

“Jim?”

“Yeah, coming.” Jim shook his head and turned away from the relic of the girl’s former life. He walked down the hallway. The creaking of the wood floor reminded Jim of his old house in Riverside. He could never sneak around due the creaks.

The door to the other room was slightly ajar. Jim pushed on it and found an eyeful. “Oh my.”

Charlie was laid out on the bed with what Jim figured was his best come hither look. Jim bit his bottom lip and kept from laughing at the man. Another universal constant about Spocks…they were well endowed.

Jim adverted his eyes to the window. “I see you are still trying to seduce me.”

“And?”

“And, I’m still married. Happily.”

“But I look like him.”

Jim blew a breath. “Yep. Yep, you do. All over. But you are not him and I will not cheat on him with another him.” Jim heard the bed springs groan and then footsteps. Jim glanced over and Charlie was now less than an arm’s length from him.

“It has been two days, Jim,” Charlie said. He raised a hand and gently touched Jim’s cheek. Jim met his eyes. “Two long days. He hasn’t come for you. You fell through a hole in time and space. He may never be able to come and rescue you.” Charlie stepped closer. His thumb softly brushed along Jim’s cheekbone. “I think you fell into my inscape for a reason. Perhaps the universes want you here with me and my children. They need another parent. They have accepted you; they adore you. We all want you to stay. I can make you so happy. You will be surrounded by love and joy and everything magical in Christmasland.”

Charlie leaned in and pressed his cold lips to Jim’s. Jim let the other deepen the kiss, but then he couldn’t help it. He had to laugh.

Charlie sighed against his mouth and pulled away. Jim shook his head and tried to stop laughing. “I’m sorry. But you’re naked and you are not my husband.” Jim put his hands on Charlie’s chest and pushed him back. “I appreciate your seduction attempts. Really, I do. You have a way with words and if I wasn’t several months pregnant with my mate’s child and didn’t have six kids back in my world, I would totally fall for you. You and your toxic misogynistic ways and child thievery. I am sure there is someone, maybe even a Jim, here in this universe for you.”

“I understand,” Charlie said. He turned away from Jim and proceeded to redress. When he was done, he showed Jim back to the Wraith where they got in and drove back to Christmasland.

* * *

Jim stepped out of the car and stretched, letting out a big yawn as he did. A gaggle of kids ran up to him.

“Daddy Christmas! Daddy Christmas! Daddy Christmas!”

“Yes, yes, yes?” Jim asked.

“Can you go on the merry-go-round with me?”

“No, the ice maze!”

“The Ferris Wheel!”

“The…”

“Children, settle down,” Charlie told them. “I believe Mr. Kirk is tired and wishes to lay down.”

“Awe,” they all pouted.

“Just a quick nap for a little bit and then I’ll come play,” Jim said. He yawned and went to lie down. 

* * *

The next afternoon or morning or, oh hell, Jim didn't know the exact time but it was the next day. His third day away from his family. He sat pouting in a chair in one of the houses. A few children sat around him, reading books Jim had brought them. They were cute kids but he really wanted his boys. His husband. 

A tear slid down his cheek. 

"Daddy Christmas?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you sad? Unhappiness isn't allowed."

"I know." Jim sniffled. "I just miss my crazy boys. And Spock."

The child sat up and placed their head in Jim's lap. "Its okay. You're here with us. Daddy Christmas."

Jim sniffled again and nodded. "Yeah." He patted the kid's head. 

"Do you wanna go for a walk in the ice maze?"

"Sure." Jim stood up from the chair and rubbed his bump. He felt the little one move inside him. _We'll get back to sa-mekh and your brothers. I promise._ He stepped outside with the child and then felt a tug in his head. Closing his eyes, Jim reached for the tug. The static between his bond with Spock was lessening.

_Spock?_

_._

_._

_._

_Spock?_

_T’hy’la._

Jim opened his eyes and let out a choked sob.

“Jim?” Charlie appeared and asked.

Jim started to cry. _Spock. Oh god. Where are you?_

_Here._

Just then Charlie stiffened and turned towards the gates of his land. “Someone is here.”

“Drifters!” the kids shouted.

Jim turned around and the gates burst open. A figure appeared in gateway. “Spock!” Jim started jogging as best as he could to his husband. Spock ran towards him, meeting him quickly and taking him into his arms. “Oh, Spock.”

“Jim,” Spock sighed, holding Jim tight but being mindful of the bump.

Jim cried. “I was so worried! I missed you so much.”

"I was worried as well, t'hy'la. Three hours without you was unbearable. Why do you smell like someone else?”

Jim leaned back to look into the Vulcan’s dark eyes. “Three hours?”

Spock nodded. “Yes, three hours. But more importantly, who has been touching you?”

“Three hours! I’ve been here three days!”

“Yes, three days, I heard you.” Spock looked over Jim and arched a brow. “He touched you.”

“Spock,” Jim sighed. “Stop it. It doesn’t matter now. You’re here. You’re going to take me home. Right?”

“Of course. We were able to figure out how the portal opens and it will be open for one hour. I didn’t know if I would have to search for you but here you are.” Spock narrowed his eyes as Charlie walked over to him. The children started to gather around, holding their scissors and other weapons.

Jim stood next to Spock’s side and put an arm around his husband’s waist. “Spock, this is Charlie Manx. He and his children have been so kind and welcoming to me these past _three days_. Charlie this is my husband Spock.”

Charlie held his hand out. “A pleasure to finally meet you. Dear Jim has spoken of you highly.”

Spock growled. “You touched him.”

“Oh Jesus, Spock.” Jim pinched the bridge of his nose.

Charlie smiled and dropped his hand to his side. “A comforting hug. He has been quite upset being parted from you and your sons.”

“Hugs do not involve nudity.”

Charlie's eyes widened a fraction. He glanced to Jim. Jim shrugged. “Hey, we’re connected. He knows all.”

“You tried to sedu…”

“DADDY!”

Jim jumped and turned. His eyes widened and he started to cry again. “My boys!”

All of his sons came running through the gate and right to him. They engulfed Jim in a group hug. Their voices speaking together and over one another as they expressed their relief to have found him and to see him. Jim hugged them back until Sylar stepped back and stared with wide eyes at the park.

“Hey, that tree has severed heads in on it!”

The other boys looked and ‘oohed’ at the sight.

“And a rollercoaster!”

“A Ferris wheel!”

“Boys, boys,” Jim brought their attention back to him. Brown and blue pairs of eyes met his. “This is Christmasland. Mr. Manx here,” he indicated to Charlie. The boys eyed him. "has graciously allowed me to stay here with him."

“He looks like sa-mekh," Soren said.

“But human," Sammy added.

“Cool," Simon spoke.

“It is time to go,” Spock snapped, still glaring at Charlie who continued to smile.

SJ took Jim’s hand and tugged. “Daddy, I missed you.”

“I missed you too, baby.”

“’m not a baby.”

“Of course.”

“Can I ride the merry-go-round?”

“No, it is time to leave,” Spock snapped again. He took a step closer to Charlie who took a stepped closer as well.

“I don’t see why not,” Jim said. “We have roughly an hour.”

“No,” Spock growled. He and Charlie were less than an arm’s length away from each other.

Jim looked between them before shaking his head. “Anyway, the boys and I are going to play. You both can stand here and stare at each other.” Jim led his sons away and introduced them to the other kids, making sure the children wouldn’t hurt one another.

“You have a lot of children,” Spock said.

“I saved them,” Charlie replied.

“So not biological?”

“I have a biological daughter.”

“I have six sons.”

“And a seventh child on the way.”

“Affirmative. I bred Jim.”

“My children adore him.”

“ _Our_ children adore him.”

"I could give him a daughter."

"I could rip your head off."

"Hey!" 

Spock and Charlie turned their heads and found Jim standing beside him then his hand son his hips. 

"Look, you both have big dicks so knock this alpha bullshit off. Spock, get your ass over to the roller coaster and ride with your sons. Now.”

Spock clenched his jaw then walked away from Charlie and towards the coaster.

“And Charlie, go ride the Ferris wheel.”

Charlie did as he was told.

* * *

“But…”

“No,” Jim said for the fifth time. “Its time to go. The portal will close and we’ll be stuck here.”

“But its so cool!” Sylar fussed. He pointed at the tree with the heads. “I wanna stay! There’s so much to do and that drifter game sounds amazing!”

Jim put his hands on his hips and shook his head. Millie approached with the other children. In her hand, her sword.

“Daddy Christmas, we demand you stay here with us forever,” she said adamantly.

“Oh, sweetie, I can’t. I’ve got my boys to take care of in my world.”

“Yeah!” Simon said before sticking his tongue out at her.

Millie took a step towards Simon but her father stopped her with a hand to her shoulder. “Millicent, sugarplum, please behave for your guests. Jim’s stay was only temporary.”

“No, we want him to stay.”

“Stay, Daddy Christmas!” the other children started chiming in.

Jim let out a little huff. “Millicent,” he spoke, approaching the girl and smiling down at her. “I promise your father will find you the perfect other parent for Christmasland. I know you think its me but its not. I have to go home with my babies now.”

“And mate,” Spock added.

“I said what I said,” Jim snapped back at Spock.

Spock looked away and muttered that he wasn’t a baby.

Jim patted Millie on the shoulder. “Just be patient and all will be well.”

Millie lowered her sword. “Okay. You were a good daddy Christmas.”

“Thank you. You were a good daughter.”

“I can give you a daughter,” Spock muttered.

Jim rolled his eyes. He stepped to the side so he was in front of Charlie. “Behave.”

Charlie touched his chest. “I am always well-behaved, dear Jim.”

“Right.” Jim placed his hands on Charlie’s shoulders. “Lower your standards for finding someone to watch the kids here. Maybe there is a Jim in this universe for you.”

“Perhaps.”

“Try Iowa or an antique car repairer. There was a beautiful antique car in our barn growing up and I would’ve loved to have been a mechanic to restore it.”

“I shall look into that.”

Jim gave Charlie a peck on the lips much to the dismay of his husband and boys. As he stepped back from Charlie, he heard growls.

“Boys, time to go,” Jim turned around and told them.

Spock looked murderously at Charlie while their sons glared daggers at the other children.

Jim shook his head and started to walk away. When he came to Spock, he took his husband's hand and pulled him along with him. _Time to go home._

_I want to kill him._

_We’re in his dream world, Spock. I doubt you could hurt him._

_I could try._

_I’ve been without you for three long days,_ Jim mentally said in a sultry voice.

Spock immediately looked away from Charlie and nodded. “Yes, yes, you have. We…we must…yes. Boys, let’s go!”

He heard feet in the snow quickly run after them and join them. Just under the archway of the gate, Jim turned around and counted black heads of hair.

“…four, five…I’m missing a sixth. Where’s Sylar?”

“He wants to stay,” Sebastian told him. “Said its where he belongs. I tried to pull him along, but he got loose of my grip.”

 _That imp._ Jim looked back to Christmasland and saw his son standing next to Mr. Manx. “Sylar Sarek Kirk! You get your little ass over here right now!”

“No! I’m staying! I love it here!”

“Sylar!” Spock roared.

Sylar physically flinched but stood his ground. “I want to stay. Please. There’s a tree of heads! And I get to kill drifters! And it’s a fun park!” Sylar looked up to Charlie. “Can I stay? Please?”

“In Christmasland, children are allowed to do whatever they please. If you wish to stay, I will gladly welcome you into my family. Sylar Manx has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

Sylar’s eyes lit up. “Yeah.”

Jim shook his head. “Fine! No more being a prince. No more bedtime stories. No more lessons with T’Pau or your sa-mekh. No more brothers or friends or me and your sa-mekh. You stay here, you stay permanently. Is that understood?”

Sylar’s bottom lip started to quiver. He took a step forward but then took two steps back.

_Jim?_

_He won’t stay._

Sylar looked up at Charlie who smiled and held out a candy cane to him. “Christmas every day. No rules. Only fun and happiness.”

Sylar grinned and took the candy cane. He looked back to his family and nodded. “I’m staying.”

“Fine. I love you and I’ll miss you. Goodbye.” Jim took Simon and SJ’s hands and started to lead them away to the portal.

“I don’t want Sylar to stay,” SJ whined.

“I don’t either but he’s made his choice.” At the portal, Jim ushered his youngest boys through. Soren gave him a hug and said he missed him before going through after them.

Sammy asked, “Do you want me to go back and get him?”

“He’ll be along momentarily, but thanks.”

Sammy nodded and went through.

Sebastian stood next to Spock and raised a slanted brow. “What? Are we going to wait and see if he comes running after us?”

“Oh, he will. In five…four…three…two…one…” They looked back to the path to Christmasland and sure enough, Sylar came running.

“Hey! Wait for me!” Sylar ran up to them and wrapped his arms around Jim as best he could. “I’m sorry.”

Jim hugged him back. “Its okay. I know it seems like a nice place, but it’s not.”

“Yeah.”

Jim put his hands on Sylar’s cheeks and eased the boys head up to look down into his eyes. “You are, though, in so much trouble for wanting to stay.”

“I know.”

“Get your ass into the portal.”

“Yes, daddy.”

Sylar walked through followed by Sebastian.

Spock urged Jim next but Jim stopped. “If you wanna go beat him up…”

“I will be right back!” Spock turned and bolted away.

“My crazy husband.” The baby kicked inside him. Jim rubbed his bump. “And you’ll be a crazy little one too, huh?”

Another kick.

“Yeah, but its okay. I love crazy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part 3 b/c Charlie has to find his own Jim :)


	3. Folie à Deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also posted an expanded version of this last part separately under the NOS4A2 fandom :)   
> Please read that as well if you would like. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615908

**Folie a Deux**

The Wraith drove the long, dirt and gravel road. After a moment, it came to a stop in front of a garage behind a farmhouse in the middle of nowhere in Iowa. He’d meant to go searching sooner, but that Spock had given him quite a beating, evening smashing the headlights on the Wraith. Charlie had to go and find a few children to heal himself first.

One headlight was still busted but Charlie was feeling and looking better. He had tasked Mr. Partridge to search for antique car mechanics in Iowa. There were several throughout the state which prompted a small road trip for Charlie. All the ones he had checked out had been all wrong. He was able to save a new child, though, and that was always a plus.

This one, though, was younger based on the reviews for his home shop. Younger was good, but Charlie didn’t want to get his hopes up. He parked just before pulling into the open garage and turned off the engine. He stepped out and looked around. A large pickup truck was parked near the main house.

Charlie walked into the shop. “Hello?”

“I’ll be with you in a moment!” a familiar voice called out.

Charlie shivered finally hearing that lovely voice again after so many months. Hearing footsteps, Charlie looked up and saw the familiar face he was hoping to find come out of an office on the second floor of the shop.

The young man smiled down at Charlie. He was a little younger that the other Jim and his blonde hair more brunette in color but those blue eyes sparkled all the same. Jim strolled down the steps and over to Charlie. He wore blue coveralls that had an oil stain here and there on it.

Charlie immediately knew this young man had had a rough childhood. He always knew with people. He saw a cowering boy, a drunk mother, an abusive father and then a step-father, and then strings of boyfriends while his mother ignored him. But despite that, he turned out alright. Charlie knew he didn’t drink, do drugs, whore around.

He was perfect.

“Afternoon, Sir, I’m Jake. What can I...” Jim trailed off, seeing Charlie’s car. His eyes widened. “Oh wow. Is that a 1938 Rolls-Royce Wraith?”

Charlie grinned. “Why yes, it is.”

“Oh wow,” Jake said again in awe. He slowly approached the car. “It’s cherry. Like…like it just rolled off the assembly line.” His hands came down gently on the hood of the car. “I can see the love you’ve put into it. What a beauty.”

Charlie shivered at the touch. Jake’s hands glided smoothly over the black paint. He walked around the car, caressing it and admiring the beauty of it. The Wraith liked it as did Charlie.

When Jake was finished taking it in, he stepped closer to Charlie, standing within arm’s length. “What’s brought you to my shop, Mr…”

“Manx. Charlie Manx.” Charlie held his hand out and Jake gladly shook it.

“Jake Burke.”

“Sounds similar to Jim Kirk from _Star Trek_.”

Jake laughed and nodded. “I’ve heard that before. I am a big fan of _Star Trek._ I even went to Riverside once and saw the birthplace marker for him _._ ”

“I have not had the chance to do that.”

“It’s just a little thing, really. So…” Jake licked his lips. His bright eyes quickly looked Charlie over before meeting his eyes. “What’s…is something up with the car? Besides the headlight?”

“Just the headlight, fortunately. I heard you are the one to go to for antique repairs.”

“And you have heard correctly,” Jake replied, leaning in and playfully touching Charlie’s arm.

“Daddy Jake, daddy Jake!” a little girl with red pigtails came running from the house and towards the garage.

Jake turned and walked quickly out of the garage. The girl ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Cheyenne, baby, what’s up? What’s going on?”

Charlie walked to the entrance of the garage and leaned against the side. Cheyenne. Six. No mother. Deadbeat father. Loves Jake dearly.

Said deadbeat came out of the house with a pink suitcase. Jake saw him and picked up Cheyenne. “Shane…what the hell are you doing?”

“I got a job in Nebraska. I’m taking Cheyenne.”

“I don’t wanna go?”

“When did this happen? What the hell, Shane? You can’t just up and leave. You said you just needed to get a few things for your mom’s house for Chey.”

Shane put the bag next to a large pickup truck. “Lied. We’re staying at my mom’s and then heading out tomorrow and then saying with Darlene.”

“You can’t…”

“She’s not your fucking kid, Jake!”

Jake put Cheyenne down and walked away from her to Shane, standing close. “I don’t like arguing in front of her please. Let’s go inside and talk.”

“I’m done talking. She’s my goddamn kid and we’re moving to Nebraska to live with Darlene. That’s it.”

“I’ve raised her since…”

“Yeah but she’s still not yours.” Shane pushed by Jake and grabbed Cheyenne’s wrist. “C’mon, we’re going.”

“Shane, please…” Jake pleaded as Cheyenne started to cry. “We can talk…we can…”

“No, I wanna stay with daddy Jake.”

“He’s not your daddy! I am! Now get in the fucking truck or I’ll give you something to really cry about.”

“Shane! Please!”

Shane flicked Jake off and got Cheyenne into the truck. He slammed the door after her. Jake tried stopping him from getting into the driver’s side.

“Shane, please, please, I’ll do anything. Don’t take her away…”

Shane pushed Jake back. “Fuck off, Jake.” He poked Jake in the chest. “Find a new guy with a kid to play house with. You were just a hot piece of ass I got free babysitting from. I never loved you. Cheyenne’s going to get a new mommy in Nebraska and forget about you.” Shane turned away and got into the truck.

Jake tried pleading again but had to move away when the loud engine revved up and drove up the driveway. Its tires kicked up the gravel as it sped onto the main road and drove off.

Charlie watched Jake’s shoulders sag. He heard the distinct sounds of sobbing from the young man. He slowly approached and turned Jake around, pulling him into a comforting embrace. Jake held him and cried into his chest while Charlie rubbed his back and carded his hand through his soft locks.

When Jake was done crying, they moved into the main house and sat in the living room next to each other.

“Ex-husband?”

“Boyfriend,” Jake sniffled. “Ex-boyfriend. Cheyenne was just a few months old when we met. He’d been so nice. A good dad. Trying hard to make it work after Cheyenne’s mother died. I fell hard and fast.”

“You raised her like she was your own.”

Jake nodded. “Yeah, because she always felt like mine from the start. Daddy was her first word. She looked right at me and said it. Shane got so pissed. I didn’t think anything of it. Another year and he was drinking too much, barely working. I knew…I knew there were others. But I wanted to be there for Cheyenne so I looked passed it until it was right in my face. I went to collect some car parts out of town. I was only supposed to be gone one night. He said he’d be fine just him and Chey. His mom was just a call away. But hell, she’s no better. Drinks, smokes. I’m pretty sure her other son is using their shed as a meth shack.

Anyway, I came home and he had thrown a house party. In my house. So many people I didn’t know. Either drunk, high or both. Cheyenne was screaming in her crib, shut up in her room. Found Shane in our bed with two people. I kicked him out and tried to keep Cheyenne but he said he’d call the cops. I tried talking to a lawyer but they said I wasn’t a biological parent and since Shane and I were just dating, there was no way I’d get any type of custody.

I talked to Shane. Told him I’d babysit for free. I’d do anything to stay in her life. He agreed. Sometimes he’d drop her off for weeks at a time. Those were so nice.” Jake smiled. “I’d pretend he didn’t exist and it was just me and Chey against the world. She would too. I knew…I knew when he started dating that tramp from Nebraska, he’d leave but I thought…I thought since she didn’t like Cheyenne, he’d let her stay. Not take her away.”

“But he did,” Charlie said, touching Jake’s cheek. Jake met his eyes. He looked so lost and hurt. Charlie grinned. “He’s a bad father. He doesn’t deserve that sweet, innocent child.”

Jake nodded in agreement.

“I have a place. A wonderful place where children are loved, protected, and happy all the time.”

Jake’s eyes lit up. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” He leaned closer, his hand curling around the back of Jake’s neck. “I could take you there. To meet my children. My children I have saved from the likes of Shane and your mother.”

“My…my mother.”

“She never protected you.”

Jake shook his head and leaned closer. “No.”

“You are not like her. You love and want to protect Cheyenne and all the other children.”

Jake nodded. “Who…who are you?”

“Father Christmas,” Charlie said softly, his lips brushing along Jake’s. “I am think you would make a wonderful daddy Christmas to all the boys and girls that need saving.”

Jake melted against him. “Yeah.”

Charlie sealed their lips together in a deep, passionate, kiss.

* * *

It had been a long, long time since Charlie had enjoyed the company of another. Not since Jolene and that took forever to get into her pants and even after that, she still wouldn’t be the mother to his children. But Jake…

Charlie groaned as the brunette bounced happily in his lap, up and down on his engorged length. The windows of the Wraith were fogged up and the car rocked steadily in on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere in Nebraska. This wasn’t their first time. They’d spent a good few day back in Iowa in Jake’s bedroom getting to know one another by talking, by making love.

This was, however, the first time in the Wraith. And Charlie and the demonic car both enjoyed it.

“Ah…ah…Char…Charlie...” Jake threw his head back and moaned sweetly. His fingers dug into Charlie’s shoulders, using him as leverage to ride the creative.

Charlie bucked his hips up. He held onto Jake’s ass, squeezing the cheeks, drawing a little blood with his sharp nails but Jake didn’t mind. Jake arched his back and tightened around him.

“’m close…so…”

Charlie pulled Jake down and snapped his hips up. Jake screamed beautifully, his cock releaseing against Charlie’s bare stomach. He tightened more around Charlie, clamped his cock in a rise grip. Charlie shuddered and ground Jake down completely in his lap. Jake mewled as Charlie pulled him close, bite his neck and filled him with his seed.

“Fuck,” Jim gasped, shaking against him. He sagged into Charlie’s embrace. The creative mouthed his neck. He licked the nice bite mark he’d left. His hands released Jake’s posterior and slid up his back, caressing soft sun-kissed skin.

“I should ride you in this more often.”

“I would not be opposed to that,” Charlie chuckled.

Jake sat back a bit and gave him a long, drawn out kiss. Charlie grabbed the back of his neck, took control of it until Jake was moaning in his mouth for air. Charlie released him and Jake gasped, sitting back more.

Charlie smirked and ran a nail down Jake’s chest. “Are you ready?”

Jake licked his lips and nodded. “Chey won’t get hurt right?”

“I would never hurt a child, you know this.”

“I do. Shane?”

Charlie smirked. “He’ll get his comeuppance. And Darlene too. The whore is unfit to be a mother.”

“Yeah, she is. And Shane is a fucking bastard that doesn’t deserve her either.”

“Then let us go and collect our child.”

Jake smiled and nodded. “Yeah.” He got off of Charlie and stepped out of the car. He pulled on his clothes and Charlie cleaned himself off before button his shirt and his pants. Jake got back into the car, in the passenger seat and off they drove.

* * *

**_Eight Years Later_ **

Charlie watched warmly as Jake helped Wayne pick out his costume for Christmasland, telling him how wonderful of an astronaut he was once the costume was on. Jake took his hand and led him over to the ledger in the front of the costume store.

Wayne stood in front of it, picking up the quill pen. Jake went to Charlie’s side and cuddled against him. Charlie kissed Jake’s temple.

“Just sign your name, sweetie,” Jake told Wayne.

Wayne hesitated a moment and then wrote Wayne. He lifted the quill from the paper before he wrote his last name. He was uncertain what to put. 

“You are no longer a McQueen,” Charlie told him. “You have a new home. New fathers to love you.”

“Yes,” Jake agreed. “And we love you so much, Wayne. Wayne Manx.”

“Wayne Manx,” Wayne repeated.

Jake left Charlie’s side and stepped closer to Wayne, kneeling next to him. “Let me help you spell that. M. A. N. X.”

Wayne wrote Manx next to his first name and grinned a sharp toothy grin. “Wayne Manx.” Wayne looked to Jake.

“I love you, my son,” Jake told him, touching his cheek.

“I love you, Daddy Christmas.”

Jake hugged him tight. Happy to have another child to love and cherish. When he let him go, Charlie presented him with his present: a nice, shiny pair of scissors, perfect for playing his first game of Scissors for the Drifter.

Wayne held Jake’s hand as they left the shop. The other children gathered around. Cheyenne, dressed as a fairy princess, bounded up to them and took Jake’s other hand. Millie followed and stood next to her sister and new brother.

Charlie gathered the children around before the large tree. Jake spared a glance to the severed head of Shane. Shane had got what he deserved. All the heads that were there did.

Charlie went to his Wraith. The trunk faced the children and the tree. Banging and yelling came from it and Jake smirked.

“Children, since we have a new sibling, guess what we get to play?” Charlie asked.

“SCISSORS FOR THE DRIFTER!”

Charlie chuckled as he opened the trunk and Vic McQueen climbed out. “Wayne!”

“Hi, mommy!” Wayne let go of Jake’s hand and skipped over to her.

“Wayne!” Vic got up onto her knees and grabbed her son. “Wayne, don’t listened to him. He’s a monster. He’s…”

“He’s my new dad,” Wayne told her.

“No, no, Lou is your dad. Wayne, please…”

“Wayne, sweetie,” Jake called to him.

Wayne turned his head. “Yes, daddy?”

“Time to play.”

“No, Wayne. They are monsters, don’t…ah!”

Wayne plunged the scissors into his mother. Her eyes went wide. She clung to Wayne and shook her head. Wayne pulled them free then leaned over and sunk his teeth deep into the flesh of her neck. She tried to scream but only blood spurted out. The other children ran and attacked.

Jake sighed at the messy sight, the snow-covered ground darkening red. Charlie chuckled and walked over to Jake. He stood behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Jake’s shoulder.

“I missed you.”

“Well, don’t go getting yourself locked up and killed for eight years again. I almost cheated.”

“Cheated? With who? You were the only adult here in Christmasland…weren’t you?”

“The snowmen were making advances,” Jake teased.

Charlie bit his neck. “I am back now and I have taken care of the problem that caused me to be apart from you and our children for so long.”

Jake leaned back and bared his neck more. “Good. He turned in Charlie’s arms. I love you.”

“I love you as well, my darling Jake.” He kissed Jake and only stopped when a child tugged on his coat. They parted and looked down. Wayne stood there proudly with his mother’s head in his arms.

“Look at you,” Jake crouched down. “All bloody but so cute. Ready to put that on the tree.”

“Yes, daddy.”

“I will be in our home, waiting,” Charlie said to Jake. He wiggled his brows.

Jake stood and put his hands on his hips. “Oh, you think you think you’re getting sugar after leaving me for eight years?”

Charlie gave him a look. “I have a lot to make up for.”

“I expect twelve ways to make up to me. Partridge in a pear tree, two turtle doves, three…”

“French hens,” Charlie wrapped his arms around Jake and spun him around. “What about five golden rings too?”

Jake laughed. He held up his left hand showing a lovely golden band there. “I already have one. But four more would be nice.”

“Eight years alone and you’ve become high maintenance?”

“Eight long, lonely years.” Jake kissed him.

“I will make it up to you.”

“Mmhmm, yeah, you will old man.” Jake winked at him and pulled away. He led Wayne away to the tree.

Millie came up to her father and took his hand.

“Did I do well, sugarplum?” Charlie asked her.

“We love Jake. He’s perfect. He took great care of us while you were away and we took care of him.”

Charlie nodded. “I am glad he did. He’s a wonderful daddy and husband.”

“Indeed,” Millie agreed. She smiled up at him. “We now wish for you to put a baby in him like Daddy Jim.”

Charlie blinked his eyes several times. He shook his head and looked to where Jake was standing by the tree. Christmasland was his inscape and anything was possible but he highly doubted that was possible.


End file.
